A Time Like No Other
by Soul-Ryuu the Hedgehog
Summary: Soul has to put his human and hedgehog life He wants to be alone most of time, or ..hey, there's Solaris in a time of his OC(Soul) x Solaris with Sonic x Dark Gaia (A Remake of Welcome!Soul-Ryuu the ..inspired by Ultima the Fox story) ..sorry for a crappy The rating may All Genres


Soul POV

"Well then, another life to repeat…again," I said to myself while being followed by random group of people. I'm a weird person, still looking nice for my age. I really just a quiet type around, and part rebel. _What should I think about today? Hmmmm…maybe love. When was the last time I felt love? Maybe that's why I'm such a weird person, not loved a lot since my parents died during my childhood…..okay this is really killing me, I should get some coffee. Never had some Starbucks a while ago._

"Please stop following me, can I get some peace and quiet for today please?" I asked to female group following me.

All these guys/gals listen to me because I'm just that…how you call it? Mysterious? Odd? The fact that my left eye is covered by bandages? I don't know, I really don't know why some people listen to me sometimes, just let me get some coffee.

I walked into Starbucks and got me some mocha latte. Remember what I said about love? This love is not a person. I just love my café mocha, and sweets…I really love my candy and desserts.

Oh, where are my manners? My name is Soul. Actually, I'm Soul-Ryuu the Hedgehog. The reason I'm in my human form is because I thought I could be that normal guy who people won't feel awkward when they see a hedgehog around, guess I was wrong. It's better than being a hedgehog anyway. The fact that I can control Time is a pretty awesome, it even comes with a katana, scythe, and two dual guns.

_**Few Hours Later**_

"IT'S HER! THE GODDESS IS HERE!" A guy screamed while I was walking around drinking my mocha. _Not again._

"HEY! GET BACK! SHE'S MINE!"

"What the fuck is wrong with these guys? Here I am just going to pick up food and then she has to start a freaking party out here…" one calm guy said while he was walking with a bag of food.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?!" A guy in the group screamed.

"YOU DARE TALK SHIT ABOUT HER? DIE YOU PRICK!"

Then, the entire group was chasing after the guy with blue spikey hair. Damn, he's fast. Thank you lord for not putting me into this trouble.

"Funny isn't it? Seeing those guys goggling all over me. It's a shame they could never get to me!" The girl said next to me, watching the group gasping for air. I take it back, the blue spikey hair guy is WAY TO FAST!

"Oh, I didn't see you there. How's it been ummm…Solaris right?" I asked. Is this the popular girl every male in our university go crazy? Damn, I'll give her credit for controlling the male population there. _But, at of all the male students there, why me?_

"Of course I'm Solaris! Who doesn't know me?" She turn to me and smiled. She does this every time, must be her signature move.

"The rest of the world. They probably don't know you. But hey, see you tomorrow then," I smiled back and waved goodbye. It was nice to talk to her, well, everyone wants to be with that weird guy anyway. Well, time to play some videogames.

_We'll meet again._

I turn around to see if anyone was talking to me. _We'll meet again huh? Do I know this person? Damn, no wonder I'm weird. Must be my imagination. _I then, continued to walk to my dormitory.

Solaris POV

_It was him. He who disappeared and was never found. He was living close to me the whole time, and I didn't notice until I came up to him. _She thought of this while she saw Soul going back to his dormitory.

"We'll meet again….I promise….Soul…" Solaris then walked back to her dormitory, which was the same path Soul was taking.

_I've come back for you and you'll never leave me again! I hope you understand soon._

_**The First Day Part 1: Ended**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey there readers! Wondering why I didn't post another chapter or change the WHOLE FUCKING CHAPTER? The reason is this: I felt that I should improve my writing and so much school workvideogame everyday. Updates will be whenever I have the chance to start writing another chapter. Thanks for reading and fav./review the story. Also, shout-out to Ultima the Fox for inspiring me to create this story and change parts of the story too.  
><strong>_


End file.
